Wild Antics
by XxGirl Like MexX
Summary: what happens when a Suicide Girl meets Bam Margera? what happens if friends get in the middle of them? When old loves come back and old secrets are learned? can she handle everything Bam comes with? Bam Margera Raab Dunn NovaOC
1. Start of something new

_Okay so here we go baby's my name well that would be __Nadine I have blonde hair with hot pink in it. I have big blue eyes I am a short petty 5'1 but I like it call me weird but I just LOVE being small. I am a lovely 22 year old and look the part. I am a model. Cool I know. I aint no preppy model __HELLS_ to the no! I am a Suicide Girl its pretty cool if I do say so myself. I live in Pennsylvania. I know it is not a huge party seen but I love it here. I have a HUGE ego and like so many totally rad friends. I hang out with Brittney Spears because I fucking can I love that bitch! I have a few piercing and a TON of tattoos. I am a pretty cool gal down to earth even though I may not seem like it. Ok so any ways I am going to a radical party tonight maybe hooking up with some dudes I don't know all I know is I will have some fun. 

I started to get ready but I could not find a thing to wear. True I have TONS on clothes but something told me that tonight oh tonight I should dress really hot. Oh fuck it I though so I crapped my baby blue corset and my black mini skirt threw it on grabbed my HUGE ass black heels and put them on. I did my make up like I normally do. Nice black eye liner and eye shadow. And bright pink lips adding my lip ring. With that I got up and did my hair I pulled it out of its bun straightened it even though there was really no need I mean I had dead straight hair but I had it in a bun all day so it was fucked up. I left it down. I ran over to my computer and looked at my live journal I did not have time to update but I always read all of the comments and shit so I looked at some of them. Some of these people need to like really chill out. They all be hatein on lil ol' Nady. with that I logged out and Harley came a knockin at my door. "Nady come on open the door." I laughed and opened the door welcoming her in with a huge warm hug. "Har. I have not seen you in like FOREVER !" I told her. "I know I have been like so busy running around getting parts for the shop and doing this and that its hectic at the shop sence you left." she told me. Harley well her real name is not Harley but everyone calls her that. She owns a shop a motorcycle shop. I use to work there but I had to stop because it was getting really hard to work there and model so I had to quit but I made sure she had people that could handle my shifts before I left and I go in once and awhile to help out. "I am sorry but you know I had to leave _way _to hectic with modeling you know." I told her. "Yea yea I know I know but still we all miss you so much there." she informed me. "Well Har. Because you said that I will go and see yall this weekend and maybe sign a bike." I told her. She squealed and hugged me again. "Thank you thank you thank you!" was all she could say I just laughed and told it was all good. "Ok so let me let Haley in and we can leave." I told her. Haley is my puppy!! And hey can not let her stay outside all night because mommy is going to be drunk off her ass can we? I think not! 

"So Nady we going or what?!" she screamed to me. Of course like I always do I was fussing over my puppy. "Yes, just let me grab my camera!" I screamed back to her. "OH of course the infamous camera!! We must not forget that!" she stated with a laugh. "Hey just because I take pictures of every single thing doesn't make it a bad thing. You know me I will be shit faced tonight so I want to be able to see what I did." I told her in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. She laugh shaking her head knowing I was not kidding. 

We got into the car and my the dumb ass I forget that I had the stereo on as loud as it can go. With scary kids scaring kids playing. Me I am use to it so I started to jam along with it. Har on the other hand well it scared the shit out of her she nearly jumped out of her seat I laughed and turned the music down to talk. "Har. Sorry bout that forgot it was so loud. So were is this shindig we are going to anyway. I sort of need to oh I don't know um maybe know where it is because I am driving." I told her still laughing a bit. "Oh um it is in West Chester. Uh shit I for got the places name. um…….." she said. Now I have lived here my whole life right outside of West Chester so I knew most places. "YaYa's?" I asked. "YES! That is it!" she screamed I just laughed at how she was already so hyped and we are not even there yet. 

We got to Yayas and it was packed with people there trying to get in well becaue I am some what known I walked to the front showed the big smelly guy in the front are Ids and we walked in. "Must be someone like totally famous here tonight." Har said to me I just nodded and walked over to a booth and sat down. "So Har baby. What to you want I am getting my beer." I said with a silly grin. "Babe you know I am a beer drinkin one sons of a bitch get me a beer!" she said laughing. I laughed and got up. Walked over to the bar. On my tippy toes and leaned forwards on top of the bar because I was so small and yes I had big hells but still didn't help out much. I got the bartenders attention and told him what wanted. I leaned over the bar more to grab my bag because well I am a cluts and dropped it. And I feel someone's hand on my skirt. I let out a squeak thinking it was some creeper got my bag and spun around. To see non other then the one and only Ryan Dunn. "Um Excuse me?" I said looking at him. He smiled and says. "well with you leaning over like that you were giving some people a good view so I decided to help you out and pull it down a little for you." all I could do was laugh a little. "oh thanks I am use to that." He just looked at me. "Oh hey you're a Suicide girl right?" he asked. "Hell yea I am." I said laughing. "Well I am Ryan Dunn call me Dunn though." "Hello I am Nadine Carter. Say I have seen you before have we met?" I asked him it totally not clicking in my head. "No but you may have seen me on TV I am on Villa la Bam." he told me. "OH YEA that's totally it!" I said with a cheeky smile. "Well hey I got to bring this to my alcohol deprived friend you can grab your guy and come over if you want to." I told him pointing to wear I was going. With that he said cool and went off. And I went to the table. 

"Nady I saw you talking over there!! With an interesting looking guy. And with holding my beer you mother fucker!" she said to me all I could do was laugh. Now I am a suicide model and well you can guess pretty damn hot but not to be a total ass but Har well isn't to high on the sexy scale. Well anyway I look around ofter downing my beer to see Dunn walking over with some guys. One was Bam the others where Chris Raab and Novak. 

"Hey again." Dunn said looking from me to Har their eyes locking and smile twitched onto her lips. Me being my loud out going self I chirp up. Loudly. "OK SOOOO well I am Nadine but call me Nady and this is the infamous Harley but you can call her Har. With that everyone took a seat Dunn sitting with Har and Novak and Raab sitting with me and there not being enough space Bam picks me up and sits where I was. "Wa where am I going to sit now?" I asked with a fake pout. Bam smiled and grabbed my hips pulling me to him and sitting me on his lap. "Better?" he asked. I leaded my head back smiled and told him. "Thousand times better." with that Har and Dunn got up and went to the dance floor. I watched them I could tell they were really into each other like _really _into each other. All I could do was wish I could fine someone like that. The table was all a talk about who knows what and I was just in my own thoughts drinking beer after beer I can hold my alcohol really well for such a little body. Bam was just sitting there talking and drumming his hands on my thighs. I looked to al the guys and picked one at random. "HEEEEYYYYYY Raab. You want to have a drinking contest?" I asked. He laughed thinking that I already had to much and said sure. So we both got four beers in front of us first to finish was the winner. He was already drinking all night I knew he wouldn't last long. "OKAY so I want a good clean fight. Drink till you cant drink no more!" shouted Bam I laughed. "GO" everyone screamed and I started to down my beers. I was on the third one and I see Raab already falling over I downed that and reached for my fourth. Laughing at the look on his poor face. He was a goner but it as still funny. I was half way done the last one and the poor guy passes out by now because we got famous people over here the whole damn place was watching us. I laughed finished the beer and looked to Bam. "I don't think he can handle beer well." he just laughed and agreed.

Its now 3 am and I am totally wasted. "BBAAAMMMM what are you doing?" I asked my legs shaking and I am just running into people and bumping drinks. He just laughs and picks me up. "I am doing nothing just walking to get Dunn what are you doing?" he asked he as shocking!!! Thing but the only one sober. " I am uh I forget." I manage to say. And with that I pass out. 

I wake up and move around a little "UGH" I scream. _wait a second this aint my beg it smells like…. Oh fuck! No this is not what I think cant be. _I though to myself I role over and am on top of a now awake Bam. "Uh morning?" I say "Yea morning um you want to go up chuck because you look like you about the blow chunks." he said laughing noticing the look on my face grabs me and brings my to the bathroom. "URG I hate that. Will I am all better." I stated jumping up and down. "Wait that's all your hangover is? You spill out all your guts once?" he ask in disbelief "Um yea I can hole my beer." I said laughing. He starts walking away saying something about wanting breakfast. I run and jump onto his back. "Umph" he says I just laugh "Hey I way 100 pounds I way nothing" "I know I know but I want ready for it." he stated holding onto my legs and running down the stairs with a giggling little blonde on his back. We got to the kitchen and I smelled something really good. "YUM what is that smell!?" I questioned. "UM I don't know Ape what you cooking?" he asked. She turned seeing me and said "Pancakes and eggs." I got off Bam and walked over to her and held out my hand. "Hello I am Nadine Carter" I said. "Hello sweetheart you can call me Abe" "Nice to meet you, the food smells wonderful." I tell her. "Nice to meet you to Hun, and thank you." she says with that I take my leave and walk to the living room and flop onto the sofa. 

Bam POV

"Bam she is a sweet girl where in the world did you meet her?" my mom asked. "Um I uh oh sorry I met her last night at the bar." I told her. "Oh well she seems really nice she should come around more it would be nice to have someone as kind as that to be here." she tells me with that she turns around and goes back to cooking. 

I am just sitting on the counter in the kitchen thinking about her. She is sitting in the other room talking and joking around with Raab and everyone else. She seems to have taken a liking to the house. Ok I can not just sit here thinking about her I got to talk to her. 

"Hey Nady you want to go out with me and get Vito?" I asked I had some fun and games I needed him for. She smiles at me her eyes light up DAMN her smile is amazing. "Sure. Is everyone going?" she asks "Yep" with that she gets up jumps on my back and screams "Off to get the little creeper!!" I laugh and run to the hummer. I put her up front but I knew after we got Vito she would have to sit with him Dunn and him don't get along all to well. "Nady don't worry we will not let Vito touch you." I tell her and all the guys agree. With that she smiles and says "Who said I didnt want him to touch me?" everyone started to freak out screaming EW and I just laughed. "Sorry just kidding I will tell yall now he touches me I will chop his hands off." she says laughing. 


	2. im back and im waiting for you

**Wind Antics Chapter 2**

Nadine's POV

We are in the hummer going to get Vito I am normally kind to people but if he touches me I am not holding back I am going to hit him. He is ugh fat. I am sorry but like I totally can not stand people that big I don't mind big people but I mean really how do you let yourself go that badly its just gross. I still have not seen Har. At all today. Should I be scared? Well I aint but still my little Harley is someplace and want to know. Oh DUH ask Bam!

So I turn down the music only to get a "What the hell woman?" from someone in the back seat. I turn around politely giving Raab the one who said it the finger and turned back to Bam.

"Bam… anyone seen my little Harley today?" I asked "Now that you mention it… Dunn have you see Nadine's little Harley?" He asked then added on. "I mean you know after you woke up with her in your bed of course."

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed. "Tell me oh PLEASE tell me that he is kidding." I said to them. "Oh no, no, no Nady its true Har. Was in Dunn's bed this morning." said Raab. "Oh dear god! What did you do to my innocent and lovable Erin?!" I asked shocked. "Erin?" they all asked at the same time. _FUCK I am so fucked now!_

"Um yea about that Harley is not her real name its Erin but she hates it so I nicknamed her Harley and it well just stuck." I told them. they all nodded and I went back to Dunn. "So I ask again. What the fuck did you do to my little friend Harley?! Please tell me nothing happened PLEASE?!" I asked him. Well more like begged. "I can tell you Nadine that nothing happened with me and _ERIN._" He said laughing.

"Please please, PLEASE! Do not tell her I told you her real name. PLEASE!" I told them they all laughed and said no promises. "So anyway Dunn is she still at the house?" I asked. "Yea she is knocked out. Has been sense she got in the car last night." he told me.

"BAM WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN?" Vito asked. I was already in the back waiting for them they as they went to go and get Vito and bring him to Bam's hummer that will be bringing him to Bam's house for how Bam and the guys put in 'fun and games'.

"Vito just shut the fuck up! We just want you to hang out with Raab for the day get him out of are hair." Bam told Vito. "Do I get beer?" he asked. "FINE Vito you get whatever the fuck you want!" Bam shouted by this time they got into the hummer Vito next to me.

"Does that include her?" he asked looking at me I made a face to him that I cant be described other them pure disgust. "NO VITO now shut the hell up or we will drag you the whole way home from a rope tied to the back of the god damn hummer!" He told him. "Um so eh how goes it?" I asked not really to anyone but when no one answered me I took that as a note the shut up. 'Oh this will be fun' I thought to my self. They turned the music up and started 'dancing' in the car rocking out to the music. I normally would have joined in but hey I am next to Don fucking Vito I think I will just sit still thank you very much.

It was a good ten minutes and I have not yet been bothered by Vito that's when I feel it. Vito is getting closer to me leaning over looking at me. I mean like really? Really? I had on one of Bam's Element t shirts on and a pair of his jeans with a belt I had last night so they stayed up with my heels and yet he is leaning over me looking down at me. And he started dumping my arm and his hand yet still at his side touching my thigh. Then it happens he leans over all the way and whispered something in my ear.

From what I could tell because well everyone knows how he talks but anyway from what I heard it would have made a whore blush. Now I aint no innocent girl but COME ON! Then he grabbed my leg.

"THAT'S IT GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed grabbing his hand and twisting it. He cried out in pain but I didn't give a shit really I was pissed off. "Get your fucking fat ass out of the fucking god damn car! So I can fucking walk to my fucking house….. NOW!" I screamed.

"Nady what the fuck happened?" Bam asked oblivious to every single thing that has just happened in the last oh three minutes! I point to Vito and screamed. "This mistake happed! Now LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" I said to him slapping Vito to make him go faster. Vito said something about well who even knows what, he could have been saying he had a cow and horse named Zippo and Bouncy in Iceland for all I know. As he got out of the car.

I started to get out and Bam grabbed my arm. "Wait a second, where are you going?" he asked me. "Oh I don't know my apartment is right there and I don't want to get touched again!" I told him. He let go of my arm. "I will talk to you later just let me shower because well I have your clothes on and as much as I love them it is not going to cut it with the heels I am wearing so I will call you when I am done. Then we can hang or something." I told him and slid from the car. Punching Vito in the face. "You mother fucker! Touch me again I will put you in the fucking hospital!" I said and with that. Kicking his because of course! I pack a punch and that fat ass fell and I walked away to my apartment.

'God almighty WHY me I get it I left my family for years I deserted everyone that cared for me for a job I am QUITE the sinner but Don Vito Man couldn't you have been a tad nicer? Really? that's just harsh!' I said to myself as I got to the door of my apartment. "Fuck!" I screamed as I remembered I left my cell phone and keys in Bam's hummer. I walked over to the garden that I had put in for me with rocks I picked one up and walked to the window about the bust it open when I hear a "Forgetting something?" I turn smiling to the one and only Bam Margera holding in one hand a pink rhinestone sidekick with Nady in blue stones and a set of keys in the other. "My lord Bam you're a life saver. Well for the window anyway." I said to him walking over to him. He just laughed and handed them to me. I got on my tippy toe and kissed his cheek.

"What that is all I get?" he asked with a frown. "Oh sorry silly me I must have forgotten my Knight in black armor here come here and you will get your reward for giving me my keys and phone." I said smiling. He was still laughing at the 'Knight in black armor' comment. Before he could get to close I turned and ran to my door fiddling with the lock to get it open. "Hey play fair!" he said making me laugh causing me to not be able to get the door open he ran up and grabbed me. Opening the door and walking in. "HEY! Well welcome yourself in why dontcha." I said trying to hide the laugh lingering in my voice. He just kept walking around looking for something. "You gotta nice place." He finally said standing in the kitchen. "Well I mean its ok. Nothing like your house this is so small and what not." "No no it is nice. Just add some red and black and your all good" he said laughing. "Hey I like the purple and blue walls thanks you very much but if you want to see some red and black follow me." I said with a flirty smile as I grabbed his hand leading him to the stairs. "God this better be your bedroom that we are going to if it isn't I am going to be mad." Bam said laughing. "Oh yea?" "Yea" "Well it is a bedroom." I told him. As we got closer and closer to the door you could hear pawing on it and scratching. "What the-" bam started to say but was knocked over by something.

"Aw look she likes you!" I said. Laughing at the fact that my 20 pound puppy just knocked Bam over. "Oh yea Haley baby this is Bam-Bam. Bammy this is Haley Baley.' I said introducing them. Bam started to get up off the floor and took Haley's paw. "Nice to meet you Haley Baley" he said causing me to go into a fit of giggles. "well anyway enough with this dog crap on with the red and black." he said. "ok just look." I stated pointing into the room Haley just came from. It had blood red walls with a black frame around her bed. Yes I have a bed for my god damn dog got a problem with that? Thought so. A red bed that has a thin liner of black covering it. And black trim everywhere. Pictures all over the walls of me and Haley with black and red frames. "DAMN all this for a dog?" Bam asked me. I stepped back and gasped sarcastically and said. "She is not just a dog Bam he is like the coolest mother fucking dog in the world! And the only thing I have left." I said saying the last part quietly. Of course Bam heard the last part but because well the fact I said it more to myself he didn't say a word. Just picked me up and walked over to the bathroom. Still holding me. Tears swimming in my eyes turned the water on ice cold and dropped me in. "BAM!" I screamed. Before trying to jump out only to be held back by Bam. "Bam come on let me out it is really cold! I don't feel good." I said to him. He only pulled back the curtain and said no. that's when I say my chance I grabbed him and pulled him in with me. "Nadine! That wasn't cool." he said. "OH and putting me in there was?" I asked turning the water warmer.

He simply said yes before I pushed him so he was sitting the water hitting his face as he sat on the ground. I turned and sat between his legs his arms wrapped around me the warm water hitting us. We sat there for ten minutes both of us in jeans and elements shirts still. He pushed my head back a little bit so I was looking into his eyes and then. BAM he kissed me.. I was taken back at first but then started kissing back. My stomach was doing slips but more important my heart was going crazy. After a few minutes we broke apart. Looking into each others eyes.

We sat looking into each other eyes till the water ran cold. "We she probably get out of here we are going to get sick." I told him are eyes still locked. "Yea. We better." he said before getting up and helping me out of the shower. And with out warming I just strip all of my clothes off leaving me in my bra and thong. And he does the same down to his boxers. I get a towel and rap it around me taking off what is left that I have on Bam doing the same and we walked to my bedroom. "Bam I am really sleepy I am going to go to sleep you can stay if you want mostly because well you don't have any clothes." I say laying down in my bed taking the towel off balling it up aiming and landing it in the basket on the other side of the room. "I will stay if that I s ok with you." Bam says. I looked at him smiled and said it was ok with me. With that he got in the bed doing the same as me balling the towel and making it to the basket. He got under all the covers and held onto me. Almost so that he knew I would not get away. We had been sleeping for at least two hours it now being one o'clock in the afternoon. When I was awoken by my bedroom window being smashed through. I woke Bam not that it took a lot because the window breaking was enough to get him some what awake when I told him it totally got him up and he got out of bed taking a blanket from the bottom of the bed and rapping it around his waist. After he got up I got out of the bed and ran to my closet that was on the other wall in my room and put a robe on. And walked to the window next to Bam who had something in his hand. It was a note that was before rapped around a rock. That read...

_I'm back sweetheart, and I am watching you. You can try to run and hide again with lover boy there but you will always be mine and there is nothing you can do to change that. So Buttercup make this easy on everyone and come to me I will be waiting for you…._

_Forever and always, _

_Yours_

With that I read and reread it over and over again till my head started to spin and I fainted.


End file.
